Des Hommes Pareils
by Laael
Summary: The GazettE   Uruha x Ruki  Ruki et Uruha crèvent de désir l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'ose faire le premier pas... Jusqu'à ce que Ruki surprenne Uruha en très mauvaise posture...  Lemon xD


Titre : Des Hommes Pareils ...

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils s'appartiennent. Mais je les aurais un jour, j'les aurais *.*

Pairing(s) : Uruha x Ruki ~ Kai x Aoi ~ Et Reita tout seul perdu... x)

N.d.A : Je vais être chiante avec les chaussettes dans les prochaines fictions suite à un délire avec Uranee qui se plaint que dans les Yaoi on ne les enlève jamais... Donc Lemon forcément dans cette fic ! XD

Ruki se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, et tapota la place vide dans le lit. Il n'était pas là. Pourtant, ils s'étaient couché ensemble. De plus, la place était froide, donc il était levé depuis pas mal de temps. Le petit blond se redressa et vérifia si il était dans la chambre. Personne. Mais la porte de la pièce était ouverte, et une faible lueur lui parvenait. Avec un lourd soupir, il se leva, et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La porte de communication entre le salon et les chambre était elle aussi ouverte, mais nettement plus que celle de la chambre. Au milieu du couloir, il se figea, et tendit l'oreille. Avait-il bien entendu ? Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda vers le salon, et remarqua que seule une petite lampe était allumée. Il avança encore, et s'arrêta pile quand il fut sous l'encadrement de la porte.

Il observait la personne, supposée être dans son lit, une main dans son boxer, l'autre le poing serré, et la tête appuyée contre l'appuie-tête du canapé. Il gémissait. C'était bien le bruit que Ruki avait entendu. Il le regarda quelques secondes de plus, se raclant la gorge quand il eut enfin atteint l'extase avec un gémissement plus prononcé que les autres. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le petit chanteur, les yeux écarquillés. Il ôta sa main de son boxer, et s'empressa de se redresser pour lui faire face. Ruki haussa un sourcil amusé, et le détailla de pied en tête. Diable qu'il était beau avec toute cette sueur sur le torse, et sa moue totalement gênée. Le petit blond eut un petit rire, qui fit rougir le plus grand.

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça, Uruha ? » demanda-t-il, sans arrêter de rire.

Uruha eut du mal à déglutir. Ha, si il savait. Il serra les lèvres, et baissa la tête, comme un enfant honteux surprit en train de piquer un gâteau avant l'heure du goûter. Il se mordit les lèvres, et repensa brièvement à un des mouvements de Ruki dans son sommeil qui avait fait que maintenant il était là. En effet, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il regardait son chanteur dormir, ce dernier était venu se coller à lui, et avait, sans doute malencontreusement, appuyé son genoux contre l'entre-jambe du guitariste. Et avant que le petit blond ne le sente, il s'était dégagé et s'était éclipsé dans le salon. Dans le salon ! Quel imbécile. Il aurait dû aller dans la salle de bain. Là au moins il y a un verrou. Et Ruki ne l'aurait pas vu... De plus, n'importe quel autre membre du groupe aurait pu tomber sur lui. Enfin... Seulement Reita, car en passant près de la chambre du batteur et de l'autre guitariste, il avait vaguement entendu une série de gémissements venant d'Aoi.

Herm. Enfin. Revenons au présent. Il releva la tête, et osa à peine regarder le petit blond. Petit blond qui le matait ouvertement, en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Puis il eut un sourire, et tourna le dos à Uruha, retournant silencieusement dans leur chambre. Le guitariste fut tenté de l'en empêcher, mais il ne fit que le suivre, tête basse, pensant à des choses moches et dégoutantes pour taire son désir. Ruki se recoucha de son côté du lit, et se roula en boule. À qui pensait Uruha pendant qu'il se caressait ? Pendant un bref instant, il pensa à lui. Mais non. Une image de Reita passa derrière ses paupières. Lui ? Il haussa les épaules, et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui. Uruha devait penser à la maquilleuse. Là. Celle qui le matait ouvertement, et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le draguer. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

« Ruki.

-...

-Ruki lève toi, fais pas semblant de dormir.

-... Va ta faire fouuutre ! » se mit à gémir le chanteur.

Il roula sur lui même dans son sommeil, et atterrit... Sur le sol. Il poussa un cri de douleur, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Où était-il ? Il sentit des bras le soulever, et il reconnu immédiatement le parfum de Kai. Le batteur le traitait gentiment d'idiot, et de petit nain. Ruki fit mine de le boxer, puis le supplia presque de le laisser marcher. Il se remit sur ses pieds, et suivit le brun jusque dans le salon. Là, il retrouva Aoi, Reita et Uruha devant la télé, regardant des... Dessins animés pour enfant ? Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant Aoi éclater de rire en voyant l'un des deux protagoniste tomber d'une falaise. Décidément, ce voyage en France ne leur faisait pas de bien. Il les rejoignit, et s'installa à l'opposé du guitariste blond, juste à côté de Reita.

« C'est un dessin animé français. Il n'y a pas de dialogues, c'est pour ça qu'Aoi a voulu regarder. Un truc du genre « Bip-bip et Vil Coyote » » expliqua le bassiste en disant le titre dans un français approximatif, déclenchant des rires chez le chanteur.

Le blond bandé fit une moue faussement boudeuse, et chatouilla le petit chanteur. Kai revint, et s'installa sur les genoux de son guitariste, réussissant à détourner son attention en l'embrassant tendrement, permettant au bassiste de zapper sur une chaine de musique. Aoi mit fin à leur baiser un protestant. Ruki cacha la télécommande entre sa jambe et l'accoudoir, échangeant un sourire complice avec le bassiste.

De l'autre côté du canapé, Uruha regardait le sol, encore honteux d'avoir été surpris par le chanteur. Il se leva, et retourna dans leur chambre pour enfiler des fringues digne de ce nom. Il revint dans le salon, marmonna qu'il allait demander le petit déjeuner dans leur chambre et qu'il lui fallait leur menu rempli. Kai le tendit, et fit un sourire amical au guitariste, voyant clairement qu'il allait pas bien. Uruha descendit au rez de chaussé, et demanda dans un anglais, tout aussi approximatif que le français de Reita, où il fallait donner le menu. Une jeune femme le lui pris, et assura qu'elle le montait dans une dizaine de minutes. Le blond fronça les sourcils, et demanda de répéter plus lentement. Elle s'exécuta, et le guitariste comprit, et fit un sourire avant de retourner dans l'ascenseur. Il monta au dernier étage, et rejoignit leur mini-appartement.

Ruki le regarda rentrer, essayant d'être discret, sans vraiment de succès, car Aoi remarqua son regard avec un sourire lourd de sous entendus. Le petit chanteur détourna immédiatement son regard, se sachant rouge comme une tomate. Il regarda la suite du clip, avec un regard faussement intéressé. Le guitariste blond se remit à sa place, annonçant lentement que le petit déjeuner montait dans dix minutes. Aoi tapota l'épaule de Ruki, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait lui parler. Le blondinet le regarda en secouant la tête. Le brun poussa un soupir, attirant l'attention des autres.

« On peut pas remettre le dessin animé ? » fit-il mine de demander.

Kai alla déposer des doux baisers dans son cou, cherchant à détourner de nouveau son attention de la télé. Aoi l'embrassa tendrement, cherchant à faire passer un message au chanteur qui, en ayant marre, se leva d'un coup sec, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son lecteur mp3, s'enfonça les écouteur dans les oreilles, et alluma son ordinateur portable. La musique était bien déprimante, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il surfa sur le net. Une conversation s'ouvrit. Son frère était connecté à cette heure ?

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Tu dors pas ?

**Taka`nori :**

Là où je suis il est 10 heures du matin.

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Ah oui c'est vrai, t'es encore en France.

**Taka`nori :**

Ouais, et j'aimerais rentrer là maintenant tout de suite. Mais il reste encore une semaine .''

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Erf... Uruha a fait un truc de travers ? Tu lui as parlé ? Il l'a mal pris ?

**Taka`nori :**

Non, je lui ai pas parlé...

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Mais il s'est passé un truc ?

**Taka`nori :**

...

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Taka... Il a fait quoi ?

**Taka`nori :**

Hier soir je l'ai surpris en train de se branler .

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Oh. Je pourrais te dire que c'est humain, mais... il l'a fait dans votre lit ? XD

**Taka`nori :**

S'il te plait Seik'... :/

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

OK x) ... Et alors ?

**Taka`nori :**

Alors au final, tout les mecs sont pareils. -'

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Euuuh... Je te signale que tout les mecs font ça Takanori... xD... C'est pas parce que lui le fait que c'est forcément mal. Imagine un peu, vous dormez ensemble, ne ? Et imagine que c'est de « ta faute », qu'il te désire tellement que c'est une torture pour lui de dormir avec toi sans pouvoir te toucher. Personnellement si c'est pour ça, je le comprend. Tu es désirable depuis toujours Taka. J'ai grandis avec toi, j'ai vu comment les filles, ET les mecs te regardaient. Sous ta moue de gamin t'es quelqu'un de très désirable. Et tu le sais.

**Taka`nori :**

... Tu as parlé avec Ruwa ?

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Ne, mais je le connais. Je suis son meilleur ami, et il est mon meilleur ami. Tu crois qu'il me demande quoi quand je l'ai au téléphone et que tu es avec moi ? Tu es presque son seul sujet de conversation quand on est ensemble. Et franchement, ça devient soulant. Alors soit tu te décide à aller lui dire, soit c'est moi qui le lui dit !

**Taka`nori :**

Tu ferais pas ça.

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Si. Je suis peut être ton frère, mais je suis capable de le faire.

**Taka`nori :**

Je... Ben dit lui. Après tout, j'ai quoi à perdre à par son amitié ?

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

Rien, mais tu gagne peut-être son amour.

**Taka`nori :**

… Je dois y aller.

**Seike (8) ~ MIYAVI en concert (^3^) :**

C'est ça, fuis.

Ruki ferma la conversation, et passa hors-ligne. Il éteignit son pc, et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond, les cheveux éparpillés, fredonnant les paroles de la chanson qu'il écoutait. Il éteignit son iPod, et le posa sur la table de nuit, entendant clairement la sonnerie du téléphone d'Uruha dans l'autre pièce. Il attrapa un oreiller et le mordit fort. Seike était vraiment un connard quand il s'y mettait... Il entendit Uruha saluer son frère, puis parler avec lui. Est ce que les autres l'écoutaient ? Ruki se mordit la lèvre inférieure, espérant silencieusement que non. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, refusant de perdre Uruha. Il enleva l'oreiller de son visage. Et se remit à écouter de la musique, les yeux fermés.

Uruha ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Il regarda le jeune chanteur, allongé en travers du lit, la musique tellement forte qu'il l'entendait d'ici. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant ses yeux fermés. Il entra, et ferma doucement la porte, s'appuyant dessus. Il profita des jolis yeux de son chanteur fermés pour le regarder tendrement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et détailla doucement son visage. Des cheveux blonds foncés éparpillés autour de sa tête, ses yeux, qu'il savait bleus aujourd'hui, fermés délicatement. Et ses lèvres, qu'Uruha désirait tant, qui bougeaient pour fredonner les paroles. Son regard dévia vers son cou, puis son torse qui bougeait doucement à mesure que le petit blond respirait. Le t-shirt du chanteur était légèrement soulevé, dévoilant une parcelle de peau pâle. Le guitariste lâcha un tout petit gémissement discret, et évita de descendre son regard plus bas. Il aimerait que ce corps soit sien. À jamais. Il eut un sourire en repensant à ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit... Il l'aimait.

Prenant une légère inspiration, il alla se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ruki ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, interrogateur. Uruha lui enleva doucement ses écouteurs, éteignant le MP3, et poussa la source de la musique par terre. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes. Ruki attendant des explications à son attitude, et Uruha cherchant les bons mots. Puis le guitariste approcha son visage de celui du petit blond, et retint ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles du chanteur. Ruki avait de nouveau fermé ses yeux. Il n'attendait que ça. La pression des lèvres du guitariste contre les siennes, sa langues essayant d'approfondir le baiser. Mais rien. Il resta sans bouger, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Le chanteur passa doucement une main dans les cheveux du guitariste, comme pour lui donner le feu vert. Uruha resta hésitant, toujours sans bouger. Ses yeux cherchant ceux du petit.

« Ruki... » soupira l'ainé.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, et les planta dans ceux du blond. Uruha effleura ses lèvres, sa main cherchant doucement celle du petit blond. Il entrelaça leur doigts, sans quitter ses yeux bleus du regard. Au début, la main de Ruki resta ouverte, puis il pressa tendrement celle de son ainé pour lui confirmer que oui il l'aime. Uruha rapprocha encore ses lèvres et se retint de nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Ruki poussa un soupir de frustration.

« Ruwa... Pourquoi tu te décide pas à... »

Sa phrase fut étouffée par les lèvres d'Uruha. Il l'embrassa doucement, n'osant pas le brusquer. Ruki répondit à son baiser, doucement, lâchant un léger gémissement de plaisir. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment. Les lèvres d'Uruha avait un goût qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il allait devenir un drogué des ses lèvres. Ce fut Uruha qui demanda doucement la possibilité d'approfondir le baiser, chose que Ruki accepta joyeusement. Il entendit Uruha gémir de plaisir, et sentit une de ses main passer sous son t-shirt lui arrachant à son tour un gémissement. Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent et leur yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Uruha entre-ouvrit ses lèvres de nouveau, et déposa un baiser sur le front du blond.

« Je t'aime Ruki. » dit-il simplement.

Le petit blond eut un sourire timide, puis pressa encore plus la main de son ainé dans la sienne. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et aucun des deux n'osa dévier le regard. La main d'Uruha continuait de lui caresser le torse du bout des doigts. Et son autre main lâcha celle de Ruki, pour venir lui ôter doucement son t-shirt. Le chanteur le regarda faire, les yeux pétillants d'anticipation. Uruha approcha de nouveau ses lèvres de celles de son beau blond, les effleurant tendrement. Il les laissa glisser le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, avant d'embrasser tendrement son torse. Il ne fit que déposer des baisers rapides, cherchant à ne pas le brusquer. Le petit chanteur fourragea sa main dans les cheveux du guitariste, le poussant timidement vers ses deux boutons de chairs, légèrement durcis par le désir.

Uruha l'embrassa une dernière fois, pour ensuite satisfaire Ruki, déposant ses lèvres sur l'endroit de son désir. Il effleura son téton du bout de la langue, déclenchant frissons et gémissements chez le petit blond. Il continua, plus que ravi de l'effet produit. Le petit chanteur se cambrait légèrement, cherchant à faire approfondir les caresses de son ainé. Il sentit l'une de ses mains glisser le long de son torse, puis déboutonner son jean, lentement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, tandis que les doigts d'Uruha caressaient le membre du petit blond. Le visage de Ruki s'écarta, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes laissant s'échapper quelques gémissements de moins en moins discrets. Le guitariste captura ses lèvres puis s'écarta, arrêtant ses caresses quelques secondes.

« Tu n'es pas discret... » marmonna-t-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« C'est de ta faute. »

Uruha pressa tendrement son membre, l'embrassant de nouveau. Le jean du petit blond glissa le long de ses cuisses, rejoignant ensuite le sol, ainsi que ses chaussettes, très vite suivit par le t-shirt du guitariste. Tout doucement, la tête blonde de son ainé descendit, ses lèvres effleurant à peine son torse. Ruki le regarda faire, appuyé sur ses coudes. Des gémissements d'anticipation s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres tandis que la langue du guitariste passait le long de son boxer, le faisant rougir doucement. Uruha le regarda, un tout petit sourire aux lèvres, puis déposa un léger baiser sur la bosse du petit chanteur. Ce dernier lâcha un autre gémissement plus prononcé, inclinant sa tête en arrière. Plusieurs fois le guitariste posa ses lèvres sur le membre de Ruki avant qu'il ne se décide à lui ôter le dernier bout de tissus.

Il passa sa langue le long de son membre, tandis que le corps du petit blond se cambrait encore plus. Les lèvres du chanteur s'ouvrirent quand celles d'Uruha entourèrent son membre, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son ainé, serrant les lèvres suffisamment fort pour retenir ses gémissements. Il ne regarda pas le guitariste faire ses va et viens le long de son membre, ne faisant que le sentir. Son bassin se tendait de plus en plus, cherchant la douce chaleur des lèvres de son ainé.

« Ta... Take ! » soupira-t-il.

L'interpellé accéléra ses mouvements, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait son jeune amant. Les lèvres du chanteur n'arrivèrent plus à retenir ses gémissements. Un chaleur commença à l'envahir, et sa main serra les cheveux du guitariste. Il se cambra une dernière fois, se laissant venir entre les lèvres d'Uruha dans un gémissement. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent encore, leurs main s'entrelacèrent. Ruki se plaça au dessus du guitariste, un de ses mains jouant avec le bouton du jean de son amant. Les derniers bout de tissus les séparant de la nudité complète rejoignirent le sol. La main du chanteur entoura le membre d'Uruha, et commença des va et viens rapides. Son ainé le regarda droit dans les yeux, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, légèrement étonné de l'initiative de Ruki. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, et des gémissements prononcés lui échappèrent.

Uruha se cambra légèrement, alors que le petit blond posait ses lèvres sur ses deux boutons de chairs dressés par le désir. La langue du chanteur lui faisait subir une torture agréable qu'il serait près à subir toute sa vie. Il ouvrit ses yeux, regardant son blond le caresser sans aucun gène, et sa langue alterner entre chacun de ses deux boutons de chair.

« Taka, je vais... » lâcha-t-il, les lèvres serrées.

La main du chanteur accéléra son mouvement de va et viens, ainsi que celui de sa langue. Le guitariste se laissa venir dans un petit cri de plaisir. Ruki s'appuya sur ses coudes, le regardant tendrement. Il effleura ses lèvres, et le laissa reprendre le dessus. Uruha se plaça correctement, avant de regarder le petit chanteur droit dans les yeux, guettant son approbation. Ruki hocha la tête, et captura les lèvres du guitariste, alors que ce dernier le pénétrait d'un coup sec.

Il arrêta de l'embrasser, parcouru d'une douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Son ainé le regarda, inquiet puis chercha à poser ses lèvres sur le siennes, en vain. Le chanteur tournait la tête à chaque fois. Alors Uruha embrassa son cou, lui marmonnant aussi de se détendre.

« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire. » marmonna Ruki entre ses dents.

Le guitariste embrassa sa joue, puis le haut de son torse, quand il sentit enfin son amant se détendre. Ce fut le chanteur qui chercha ses lèvres pour les unir à nouveau. Les coups de reins d'Uruha commencèrent dès que leurs langues se touchèrent. Ruki s'agrippa à lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos. Son ainé cala sa tête dans le cou de son amant, posant ses lèvres sur le bout de chair, commençant à aspirer tendrement. Leurs gémissements commencèrent à remplir la pièce. Les mouvements d'Uruha se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, et de moins en moins réguliers. L'une des mains du guitariste vint prendre le membre du chanteur, et commença des mouvements aussi rapides que ses coups de reins. Ruki captura les lèvres de son ainé, rompant de nouveau le baiser, sa tête s'inclinant en arrière.

« Take ! » gémit-il avant de se laisser venir dans la main de son amant.

Le guitariste donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et vint en lui, le prénom de son amant sur les lèvres.


End file.
